Gloxinia
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/Aka: Fairy King, Member of The 10 Commandments- "Repose" Classification: Fairy, Demon Threat level: Dragon Age: 1400 Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Fire Manipulation, Can use the dark "matter" to form wings, weapons, heal, protect, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Low) , Plant Manipulation, Disaster, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Can create plant monsters and dolls, Shapeshifting, Darkness Manipulation Physical strength: Human level (Fairies are physically weak) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Island+ (Comparable to Dolor, managed to critically injure pre-revival Meliodas and cut off his arm, held and damaged Enraged Chandler for a period of time) Durability: Island+ (Survived attacks from Escanor and pre-revival Meliodas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Higher than Galan, reacted to Enraged Chandler' attack) Intelligence: High. Stamina: High. Range: Kilometers Weaknesses: Physically weak Standard equipment: Spirit lance Vasquez Noteworthy techniques and abilities Mind Reading: Being a fairy grants him the ability to read one's mind. Nature Manipulation: Being a Fairy grants him the ability to control plant life, he can spawn forests or create gigantic monsters using his ability. * Disaster: A mere scratch becomes a grave wound, an ordinary poison can become a fatal toxin, a small tumor can grow to a massive size. The power allows him as the Fairy King, to manage and rule over the plants and forests by exercising complete control over life and death. * Gloxinia Servant: Using Nature manipulation Gloxinia can create a doll out of plants. It was strong enough to give Diane and Harlequinn a hard time. * Jumanju: Using Nature manipulation Gloxinia can create a gigantic plant monster. It was easily beaten by Meliodas. S'pirit Spear Basquias:' The legendary spear granted to the very first person ever chosen by the Hole Tree. This spear is able to transform into 9 forms but so far Gloxinia has shown only 6. * Form One - Basquias: The lance changes it's appearance into a circle that's able to shoot energy beams at high speeds and cause devastating explosions. * Form Two - Guardian: Basquias takes the form of a gigantic hornet-like insect that possesses incredible speed. * Form Five - Yggdra Armor: Vasquez changes it's form into a demon armor that cover's Gloxinia's whole body. * Form Seven - Moon Rose:'The end of Basquias' tendril blooms into a giant, pale rose ': Vasquez changes it's form into a giant flower that produces liquid that can completely heal someone even if their limbs were cut off. * Form Nine - Death Thorn: Death Thorn is a terrifying ivy extracted from the sun flower atop the highest stratum of the holy tree. It's sole purpose is to destroy and eradicate and destroy anything that would bring it harm. These thorns are covered in poison and can extend over 8 miles at high speeds to pierce it's targets. * Form Ten - Emerald Octo: The form Basquias usually found and is used by Gloxinia as a means to sustain themselves. These tentacles can be used as weapons that can cross objects or people Demon Form: Accessing this mode gives him a boost in speed, durability, power and other abilities. * Black flames: In his demon form he is covered by dark "matter" that moves according to the will of the user. It can act on his own protecting the user from attacks and he can use this to create giant claws and wings. * Self-Healing: Using the black flames he can cover his wounds healing them in the process, can also stitch a severed arm or another body part. * Flight: The black flames take the form of wings allowing him to fly. * Weapons creation: Manipulating the black flames allows him to create weapons such as axes or giant claws. The weapons created by this have devastating power. * Soul manipulation: Like every demon he gets the ability to remove souls by touching the target. He can recover his strength by eating the souls. Category:Male Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Chaotic Category:Neutral Category:Flying Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:MHS speeds Category:Character Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Threat level Dragon